


a trip to the medcenter

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during a bit of downtime leia pays a visit to someone important</p>
            </blockquote>





	a trip to the medcenter

“Hey” The princess greeted the woman sitting in one of the med beds from the doorway . 

 

“Hey”  and was greeted with a faint wave in return as she made her way closer . 

 

“ so you’re the woman who stole the death star plans . i've heard so much about you “ her voice was tinged with both slight cockiness and amusement . 

 

“ Its jyn and i've heard much about you too princess … leia  is it ??” her own voice matching a similar smug tone.

 

“ you can call me leia “  the smaller woman said bluntly as as she sat down on the bed near the other woman

“ so what are you in here for “ 

 

“ oh just some scrapes some blaster burns  you know the usual “ 

 

“ well it's nothing some bacta can't heal “ 

 

They both had taken on a more joking tone .

 

“ well i just came by to inform you that the death star was destroyed . one of our pilots blew it up earlier . and … i came to thank you .what you and your team did was incredibly brave and a great help to the rebel cause .” 

 

“ is that all ?” 

 

Leia  started to walk away until she felt a hand grab her wrist 

 

“Wait one more thing “ 

 

“ what ?” 

“Come closer” 

 

jyn pulled the younger woman closer to her until their lips met and they kissed . her lips were soft and warm and she found herself gently holding one the buns the woman had fashioned her hair in . her hand half on the bun half on the back of her head .  as the kiss continued she couldn't help but note the faint aroma of lavender that hung around .  it was nice but she was briefly saddened when she remembered that lavender was a popular flower on alderaan . a planet which no longer existed and the home planet of the princess she was currently kissing . 

 

After a bit she ended the kiss and they just sat in silence for a minute or so before leia spoke up again 

  
  


““ right  well  this has been nice and all but i have to go get ready . i'm supposed to be at a medal ceremony in 2 hours .” the girl paused and then continued “ but there's gonna be a party  later tonight to celebrate this victory . will i see you there ? “ she hated how flustered jyn was making her  and she especially hated how she could just feel her cheeks getting redder . maybe the blush she applied earlier  would hide it some.”

 

“Leia “

 

“Hmm”

 

“ it's a date “ 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont make fun of me . ive never written kissing before so bear with me
> 
> also i know we dont know jyns age yet but i feel like shes probably closer to han solos age   
> like maybe early to mid twenties


End file.
